


Sometimes, you just need an island in the middle of nowhere

by Vivana



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, FrostIron Gift Exchange, M/M, Mpreg, but also the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivana/pseuds/Vivana
Summary: Tony and Loki spend some well needed time alone with each other an recall some past events.





	Sometimes, you just need an island in the middle of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OutOfLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/gifts).



> Belated gift for OutOfLuck for the tumblr FrostIron Gift Exchange.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

He had to admit that the view was nice. Tony hadn't been to thrilled when his boyfriend had asked him to accompany him to some remote Scandinavian island, miles from the nearest city or even settlement. But Loki had given him that look and now they were here. Just the two of them, resting by a fallen tree near a sharp cliff, and the birds soaring above them, sometimes diving down into the seemingly endless ocean stretching out in front of them. Only a few islands, sometimes barely more than large rocks, breached the surface. It was surprisingly warm in the sun and Tony was pretty sure that they were magically shielded from the wind. His eyes flickered down to his lap, were he was slowly running his hands through his lover's hair. Loki's eyes were closed, his breathing even, a smile on his lips as he was dozing. Yes, the view was definitely nice. Maybe this had been the real reason from the beginning, just them spending some time with each other, not the magical stuff Loki had used as a pretext to get them here.  
The last weeks haven't been nice to both of them, with too many missions, too much trouble with the company that Pepper legitimately had refused to solve alone and Tony burying himself in even more work that was, according to Loki, unnecessary because he had had everything planned out hundred fifty years ago. His eyes wandered down his partner's body, stopping at the still rather flat belly. It had to work out, it just had to. A sigh ripped him from his thoughts.  
“You are thinking to much”, Loki said, “and you have stopped you caresses.” He almost sounded offended.  
“I apologise, your Highness”, he chuckled, continuing to stroke his fingers trough dark hair, evoking an approving hum from Loki.  
“You will be forgiven, mortal, but do not let this become a regularity.”  
“How lucky I am”, Tony replied with mock gratitude, pinching his boyfriends cheek. He let out a disgruntled sound and with a faint shimmer, Tony's hand went up again, into the raven hair. “I was thinking about us”; he then continued, but was now disrupted by Loki turning on his back, looking directly up into his face.  
“And that fills you with worry?” Sometimes he hated how easily he could see through him. A hand reached up to caress his cheek and he automatically leaned slightly against it. “You will be a good father, love”, he then began, nothing but firm conviction in his voice, “and I have grown as well. No harm will never come to another child of mine.”  
“No objection allowed?”, Tony asked, more rhetorically than anything else.  
“No.” Still, hearing it was a good thing. So was the cool feeling against his cheek. How far they have come, to trust each other so much. “You should think about something nice instead.” A grin appeared on Tony's face.  
“Like the time we first kissed?”, he wanted to know, playfully biting the thumb coming to close to his lips. Loki let out a laugh.  
“When I reciprocated or when I tossed you across the room?”  
“First one.”

_“What do you think are you doing, Stark?”, Loki sneered, every bit of relaxation gone from his stance. Tony was still getting up on his feet again. Being blasted across half his lab actually did hurt, thank you. “Apparently misreading things”, he grumbled more to himself, before turning to Loki: “I thought that was what you wanted; So, what? I was wrong. No need to toss me around.”_  
_He had expected for the other to spit out another comment, but instead, he just disappeared, leaving Tony even more angry. With a yell he turned around and sent his chair flying, ignoring DUM-E's worried beeping as well as the pain in his arm._

_When he saw Tony the next time, a cast on his left arm, Loki couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt._  
_It must have shown on his face, since Tony immediately started babbling. “It's just a simple fracture, doctors believe it's going to heal well”, he began, tapping against his cast a few times. “I told them that I had a lab accident, Natasha doesn't really believe it, though, wonders why I don't_  
_ask you to fix it. Steve neither, but you probably have noticed their looks already, so...”_  
_“I will, if you want me to. Heal it”, Loki quickly offered, though he was already mentally berating himself. Why should he want his magic so close? Tony's assessing gaze didn't really help, but after a moment, he sat down on the couch near them._  
_“Fine.” Loki couldn't hide the small smile hushing over his face, just hope that the other hadn't noticed it. He sat down next to Tony, carefully taking the broken arm in his hands, and, after vanishing the cast, began mending the bones. He didn't tell him what exactly he was doing. He had done so in the beginning, but this was by far the first time Loki was healing someone from the team, let alone Tony._  
_“I apologise”, he said instead, instantly ripping Tony's attention from his arm to Loki's face. “It had not been my goal to hurt you. I wanted you off me and my magic acted on itself. I do know that this is no excuse, only an explanation, but I still hope you will take it.”_  
_“It's fine”, Tony answered, looking down on his arm again. He would always find it fascinating how Loki could heal like it was nothing, making any pain disappear. “I shouldn't have kissed you out of the blue.”_  
_“No, you should not have”, he agreed. Tony hesitated for a moment, but then spoke on._  
_“It just felt like the right thing to do at the moment.” He could feel Loki stiffen next to him, but still talked on. “I really thought you were interested in me and, let's be honest, I'm not used to rejection._  
_Would have been great if you had wanted something from me, because you are really awesome and intelligent and hot and–,” he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. His arm felt completely healed by now, but Loki still hadn't let go. That couldn't be a too bad sign, right? “I just... If maybe, someday, we could be friends again or something? I know you are one to bear grudges, but still...” Loki didn't reply, just pulled his hands back, into his lap, kneading them. Just as Tony wanted to speak up again, Loki did._  
_“What is it that you want from me?”, he asked, looking straight ahead, out of the window._  
_“Everything you are willing to give”, Tony immediately replied, even surprising himself._  
_“Something between us wouldn't end good”, he huffed. “I am a prisoner-”_  
_“You are not”, Tony interrupted, but was shut up by a sharp glance._  
_“The public does believe so. Which is enough to... raise problems for you”, Loki finished._  
_“I really don't care about the public”, Tony then shrugged, “neither do you.” Loki couldn't help but turn his head in surprise, but then let out a small chuckle._  
_“I do”, he smirked, before looking away, fidgeting with his hands again. He had tensed up, just a little, but enough to show his conflict. As much as Tony despised the silence between them, opening his mouth would just have ruined his chances. So he decided to wait, watch the lights of the city in front of them. “I”, Loki spoke up again after some time, hesitation in his voice, “have learnt that every lover wants something from me. My status, my powers, but never me.” It made Tony's heart ache. Maybe not even because of the words, but the tone. Bitterness, desperation. Maybe it was the openness, the risk Loki took by making himself vulnerable. I am scared. Unconsciously he extended his hand, stopping it only short of Loki's cheek as he noticed the other man's expression, insecure, suddenly both of them. Tony gulped it down._  
_“Let me try?”, he asked, quietly. Loki's eyes flickered over him, searching for something in his eyes. A short moment later, a shaky smile appeared on his lips, followed by a similar nod. When their lips met this time, it was caring, sweet and more than they ever dared to hope._

“I could really use a kiss like that right now”, Tony mused with a grin, but Loki just sighed.  
“And I do not wish to move.”  
“You sure became lazy”, he teased, just resulting in his cheek being pinched.  
“I am pregnant.”  
“Sweety, the baby is currently as large as an ant.”  
“A big ant”, Loki insisted. “One heavier than a young snake. You seemed way more pleased when I told you about it.”

_“We need to talk.” Oh, great. That was definitely how Tony wanted to be greeted by his boyfriend after a long board-meeting. It wasn't like he hadn't expected to hear this at some point, had heard it often enough in the past and it mostly ended with him drunk and crying. And with Loki standing there, arms crossed behind his back, anxious basically written across his face, this seemed to end the same way._  
_“I don't get a welcome-back-kiss?”, he tried to joke his discomfort away, but Loki only walked over to the couch and took a seat._  
_“Could you just sit down?” Tony faltered and followed. Might as well end where it began a year ago. Again, Loki preferred looking at his twitching hands rather than him. After a deep breath, he spoke up again._  
_“I made a mistake.” Took him a while to notice. “I was careless, because we do not belong to the same species.” What? Loki took another deep breath, his fingers coming to a halt.“I did not believe it possible for me to conceive from you.” What? Tony just looked at him dumbfounded, resulting in an even more nervous Loki. “I understand if you are angry, but please believe me that I did not plan this. If you wish, I will leave.” He was now looking towards him, the worry still being prominent in his expression, but under it laid a firm confidence._  
_“You are not leaving?”, Tony asked, still confused._  
_“I would prefer to stay”, Loki replied, “but I understand if you wish otherwise.”_  
_“You are not leaving”, Tony repeated, stated this time and could barely keep his laughter in. “Sorry, I just... I thought you wanted to break up, but...”_  
_“You are not angry?” Loki couldn't place whether this was a happy laugh or simply panic. “You do not want children.” Tony took a few deep breaths, calming himself down, then took his boyfriends' hand in his, intertwining their fingers._  
_“I'm not angry with you”, he began, “you said it was an accident and I do believe you. I love you.” A small smile appeared on Loki's lips, making Tony strengthen his hold. “I will be terrified at one point, because I'm going to fuck up and I don't know, but we'll manage this, somehow. Together.” Now Loki was lightening up as well, a joyful grin appearing on his face. A few seconds later, he had pulled his boyfriend into a loving kiss._

“Did we ever start a conversation happily?”, Tony chuckled.  
“As long as they end happy, I do not care”, Loki replied, moving till he sat next to his boyfriend, who immediately laid an arm around him, pulling him closer.  
“When we messed with Clint's arrows”, Tony then mused, “that was happy.” Loki let out a hum and leaned closer into his boyfriend.  
“So was pranking Steve.”  
“I will never forget his face”, Tony chuckled. “Breakfast in bed is always nice.”  
“So is second breakfast”, Loki added, “and research.”  
“And this here”, Tony said with a soft smile. In the next moment, his head was turned and lips met in an oh so sweet kiss.  
“It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Venting on -  
> I did way too much research for things that didn't make it into the story.  
> In the beginning of the third month, an embryo is around 5 cm big, only slightly larger than bull ants. Apparently nobody is weighing just hatched snakes but my two month old garters had around 17 gramm. Also, the birds are northern gannets, which is also pretty unimportant, but they are awesome. And I want to keep ring-necked snakes but apparently you can't get them outside of the States.
> 
> The worst thing as a writer is having to write a story three times because you fail to back it up correctly, then forget it at your parents and constantly realise that the second version was the best but you don't have any way to reach it. So this might be updated at some point, because there are some parts that I am not really happy with.  
> \- Venting over -


End file.
